Hallitsematonta vihaa
by WashuNeko
Summary: Dom!Dark!Harry/Sub!Severus - Harry kuulee sattumalta, että Dumbledore aikaa tappaa hänet, Voldemortin sielunpalan takia, joka on hänen sisässään. Jokin Harry sisällä herää ja tekee pojasta vahvemman ja itsevarmemman, kuin koskaan. Kuukausi fanfiction haaste eli 30 päivän ajan aina yksi luku.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallitsematonta vihaa**

**Kirjoittaja**: Washu

** Oikeudet:** J. hahmot kuuluvat.

** Paritus:** Harry/Severus, Lucius/Remus, Sirius/?

** Varoitukset:** Sisältää slash,kauhuelementtejä, Dumbledoren haukkumista ja yleensäkkin "hyvisten" morkkaamista, verta, väkivaltaa, kiroilua, sadismia, dom/sub-suhdetta, olentoja, Dom!Dark!Harry, Sub!Severus ja kaikkea muuta mukavaa...!

**A/N**: Kuukausi fanfiction haasteeseen hekineko . deviantart journal / # / d5g52jf ensimmäinen luku :3 Eli perusidea kirjoittaa yksi vähintään 500 sanan luku päivässä seuraavan 30 päivän ajan.

En ole ennen kirjoittanut Harry Potteria, joten no... asiavirheitä voi esiintyä.

-...-...-

**Luku 1.**

Hallitsematonta vihaa.

Raivoa.

Hulluutta.

Mielipuolisuutta.

Jotain jota en pysty sanoin kuvaamaan.

Seison keskellä märkää nurmikenttää. Tällipaju takanani huojahtelee uhkaavasti.

En välitä.

Sataa.

Vaatteeni ovat märät. En osaa ajatella selkeästi.

En enää.

Luon kirkkaan vihreillä suurilla silmilläni vilkaisun pikimustalle taivaalle. Tuhannet ja taas tuhannet sadepisarat ropisevat pitkin kasvojani ja suuria pyöreitä silmälasejani.

En tunne enää eläväni. Olen elossa, mutta silti kuollut. Tyhjä kuori ilman sielua.

Huokaisen syvään ja istahdan märkään nurmikkoon, housunikin kastuvat viimeistä piirua myöten – olen jo muutenkin läpimärkä joten miksi välittäisin?

Haron mustia sotkuisia hiuksiani hitaasti kädelläni. Silmäni painuvat hitaasti kiinni ja hengitykseni rauhoittuu hiljalleen.

Niin viileää. Niin rauhallista.

-…-…-….-…-

**_Takauma;_**

"Sinä tahdot minun tekemän MITÄ!?" Kovaääninen huuto poukkoilee kaikuna pitkin Tylypahkan koulun tyhjiä kivisiä käytäviä. Minä olen ainoa jonka tuo karkeaääninen huuto tavoittaa.

Minun ei ollut tarkoitus kuulla sitä. Ei. Ei tosiaankaan.

Perimmäinen tarkoitukseni oli hiipiä keittiöön hakemaan hieman "yöpalaa", mutta tässä minä lopulta seison, suoraan rehtori Albus Dumbledoren kanslian oven edessä, kääriytyneenä näkymättömyysviittaan – kuunnellen ääniä jotka tulevat sisältä.

"Albus oletko järjiltäsi? " Kuulen kuinka Professori Kalkaros sihahtaa pahaenteisesti.

"Voi poikaseni olen täysissä sielun ja ruumiin voimissani. Meidän on vain tehtävä mikä on parhaaksi velhomaailmalle." Vastaa rehtori Dumbledore karhealla äänellä. Kuulen kuinka Kalkaros ponkaisee seisomaan niin voimakkaalla vauhdilla, että hänen tuolinsa kaatuu ja kolahtaa suurella ryminällä lattialle.

"Tee mitä teet, mutta minua et sotke tähän. Olet sekoittanut minun elämääni jo ihan tarpeeksi!" Tiuskahtaa nuorempi mies kuuluvasti. En ole koskaan kuullut hänen kiivastuvan siten. Yleensä Professorin käytös on hillittyä, vaikkakin varsin ynseää – ainakin minua kohtaan.

"Mutta poikaseni sinä olet ainoa joka sen voi tällä hetkellä tehdä." Selittää Dumbledore hiljaa.

"Älä pakota minua mainitsemaan pientä ongelmaasi nimeltään Azkaban, Severus." Huomaan kuinka Rehtorin yleensä niin hilpeähkö ääni muuttuu suorastaan kylmäksi hänen viimeisen lauseensa kohdalla. Saatan myös kuulla, kuinka Kalkaros nieleksii äänekkäästi, nostaa tuolinsa takaisin paikalleen ja istuu uudelleen alas.

"Hyvä on… Minä hoidan likaisentyön puolestasi, mutta en vieläkään käsitä mihin sinä oikein pyrit päästämällä Harry Potterin päiviltä. Eikö pennun pitäisi olla tämän maailman pelastaja, "poika, joka elää", "Pimeyden Lordin kukistaja"…" Professori toteaa jälleen normaaliin viileään äänensävyynsä, sarkastisten huomautusten kera.

Sydämeni hypähtää kurkkuun, pupillini laajenevat ja hengitykseni nopeutuu – Kalkaroksen sanat valuvat tajuntaani.

Päästää päiviltä?

Tappaa?

Päässäni pyörii. Maailma näyttää epäselvältä. Minun tekee mieli oksentaa. Kamppailen pysyäkseni pystössä. Jalkani tärisevät holtittomasti, haluan vajota kylmälle kivilattialle ja huutaa.

"Se on tämän maailman parhaaksi. Hänen sisällään on pala Voldemortin sielua. Jos poika ei kuole, ei kuole Pimeyden Lordikaan." Kuulen rehtorin kertovan lähes kuiskaten.

Vatsanpohjassani muljahtaa.

Saan jalkani asettumaan ja juoksen.

Juoksen niin lujaa kuin ikinä kykenen.

Ainoa ajatukseni on päästä pois.

Kauas.

Pitkin käytäviä. Ulos pääovesta. Läpi hiekkatien. Nurmelle, keskelle Tylypahkanpihaa.

Silloin jalkani pettävät. Lysähdän polvilleni maahan ja itken.

Itken ja huudan!

En välitä vaikka joku kuulisi minut. Ei sillä ole enää mitään väliä.

Nousen hitaasti seisomaan ja jään tuijottamaan täysin tunnottomana edessäni siintävää metsää.

Yö vaihtuu aamuksi ja pouta myrskyksi, mutta minä vain seison.

Seison ja odotan.

_**Takauma päättyy;**_

-…-….-

Hengitän syvään.

Annan itsesäälin ja mielettömän vihan lipua pois. Jäljelle jää vain katkeruus – koston himo. Minut valtaa halu repiä Albus Dumbledore kappaleiksi – vedellä raaja kerrallaan. Haluan kuulla hänen anelevan ja huutavan tuskasta. Kuolevan minun käsiini.

Silmäni rävähtävät auki. Vihreissä silmissäni outo hehku ja kasvoillani hulluvirnistys.

_Tulen saamaan kostoni._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Tosiaan unohdin viime luvun kohdalla mainita, että älkää ihmetelkö jos satun vahingossa jossain vaiheessa fictiä kirjoittamaan esim. Severus Kalkaroksen Severus Snape nimellä, Sirius Mustan Sirius Black nimellä tai vaikka jonkin paikan nimen englanniksi. Luen nimittäin todella paljon enkuksi Harry Potter fictijä ja olen vain tottunut niihin alkuperäiskielisiin nimityksiin, joten niitä saattaa vahingossa lipsahtaa huomaamattani suomalaisenkirjoituksenikin sekaan.

-…-….-…-

_**Luku 2.**_

_Neljä vuotta._

Neljä kokonaista vuotta siitä, kun minä katosin Tylypahkan pihanurmelta.

Kukaan ei ole nähnyt minua sen jälkeen.

Ei kukaan – olen pitänyt siitä huolen.

Dumbledore yritti salata katoamiseni velhomaailmalta. Sanoi että olen treenaamassa, jotta voisin kukistaa Pimeyden Lordin – Voldemortin.

Ironista ajatella miten ihmeessä hän oikein olisi selittänyt minun kuolemani – säälittävää.

"Vanhan vuohen" tekosyistä huolimatta totuus kuitenkin tuli julki aikanaan vai pitäisikö minun sanoa; "räjäytti tajunnan tullessaan tietoisuuteen", sillä velhomaailma ajautui välittömästi kaaokseen, kun tieto siitä levisi, ettei Harry Potter ole enää pelastamassa heidän nahkaansa.

Naurettavaa.

Koko velhomaailman rauha ja turvallisuus lepäsi 16-vuotiaan pojan harteilla.

Syvemmälle valheeseen on mahdotonta tuudittautua, kuin missä velhomaailma eli ja elää edelleen.

Dumbledore sai tietenkin tilanteen hallintaan kertomalla kaikille kuinka oli tapahtunut virhe ja oikea pelastaja onkin Neville Longbottom, poika joka syntyi päivää ennen minua tuona samaisena heinäkuuna 20-vuotta sitten.

Askel… Toinen…. Kolmas….

Kävelen verkkaisesti pitkin Iskunkiertokujan katuja. Käännän paljon katseita, sillä olen pukeutunut kuten jästit; Vihreä roikkuva t-paita, mustat yksinkertaiset housut ja kiiltävät nahkakengät pienillä koroilla.

Kops… Kops… Kops…

Korot kopisevat vasten märkää katukivetystä. Yöllä on satanut. Ilma on kostea.

Puhdasveriset velhot ja noidat luovat minulle ynseitä, halveksivia katseita minne ikinä astunkin tällä kujalla. Tämä on heidän valtakuntaansa. He ovat kaikki vannoutuneet pimeydelle tai vähintään pysymään neutraaleina niin kauan kuin mahdollista. Valoa seuraavilla ei ole tänne mitään asiaa.

Tuijotuksesta päätellen he ajattelevat minun kuuluvan tuohon "valoon" jota he vihaavat niin kovin.

Voi kuinka väärässä he ovatkaan.

Niin väärässä.

Virnistys hiipii hiljalleen kasvoilleni.

31 päivä heinäkuuta.

Tänään on minun 20. syntymäpäiväni.

Olen viimein valmis aloittamaan kostoni.

_Tämä päivä tullaan muistamaan velhomaailman historiassa ikuisesti._

Pysähdyn.

Borgin ja Burkes, liike joka myy erityisesti pimeydenvoimilla varustettua tavaraa. Täydellinen paikka aloittaa syntymäpäivälahjan etsiminen.

Työnnän puisen vanhan oven hitaasti auki. Narinaa.

Katselen hetken ympärilleni. Liike näyttää varsin nuhruiselta ja pimeältä, mutta seinillä ja vitriineissä komeilevat tavarat kertovat jotain aivan muuta liikkeen menestyvyydestä. Harvinaisia esineitä jotka ovat juuri ja juuri laillisia.

Hymähdän hiljaa ja kävelen vitriinien luo – ei mitään mielenkiintoista.

Etsin jotain pimeämpää – laitonta.

Herra Borgin ilmestyy tiskin taakse takahuoneesta. Hän mulkaisee minua pahasti. Luulee valon seuraajaksi kuten muutkin.

Luon hänelle kylmän katseen ja naputan kengänkorkoani kärsimättömästi vasten vanhaa puulattiaa. Mies tulee luokseni ja irvistää pahansuovasti.

"Mitä herralle saisi olla?" Borgin kysyy äänensävyyn joka tihkuu ivaa.

"Hmmm… Tulin tänne siinä toivossa, että teillä olisi tarjota kattava valikoima koruja, joihin on asetettu voimakkaita pimeitä loitsuja." Hymähdän, välittämättä miehen asenteesta.

Borginin kasvojen yli pyyhkäisee hetkellinen yllättyneisyys, mutta se katoaa sadasosissa ja korvautuu leveällä hymyllä – hänen mielikuvansa minusta muuttuu. Korvautuu uudella.

"Ah… Kyllä. Kyllä. Odottakaa hetkinen olkaa niin hyvät." Miehen äänen iva on kadonnut kokonaan, nyt sävy on imarteleva, suorastaan imelän mairea. Hän katoaa takahuoneeseen ennen kuin ehdin sanoa sanaakaan.

Nojaudun lasivitriiniä vasten ja katselen kuvajaistani sen pinnasta. Olen muuttunut. Neljä vuotta kovaa harjoittelua ovat muuttaneet ulkoista olemustani huomattavasti. Kasvoni eivät ole enää niin pehmeät, ne ovat pidemmät ja kulmikkaammat. Ihoni on muuttunut kalpeaksi, lähes paperinvalkeaksi. Tapaamani jästit sanovat, että näytän aivan ilmetyltä vampyyrilta – voi he eivät arvaakaan kuinka oikeassa ovatkaan. Olen antanut hiuksieni kasvaa. Nyt ne ulottuvat puoleen selkääni, mutta ovat säilyttäneet sotkuisuutensa. Pidän niitä kiinni, sillä ne ovat varsin kauheanäky sojottaessaan sinne tänne vapaasti. Saisinhan minä ne varmaan kuriin muutamalla loitsulla, mutta en viitsi vaivautua – ulkonäkö ei ole minulle niin väliksi. Oikeastaan ainoa asia joka minussa on säilynyt muuttumattomana ovat kirkkaan vihreät suuret silmäni. Niitä en tahdo muuttaa vaikka voisinkin – ainoa linkki ihmisyyteeni ja sieluuni.

Herra Borgin astuu takaisin huoneeseen käsissään suuri puinen tarjotin, jonka päällä keikkuu kasallinen erilaisia kimmeltäviä koruja. Hän laskee tarjottimen eteeni ja ottaa askeleen taaksepäin. Katselen koruja hetken aikaa, pyörittelen niitä hitaasti käsissäni. Tunnustelen niiden pimeää taikuutta ja kestävyyttä.

Lopulta käteeni jää pieni hopeinen sormus, joka on koristeltu kaiverruksin. Kaiverrukset esittävät kuun eri vaiheita. Pidän siitä. Sen pimeys ja voima ovat suurimpia mahdollisia verrattuna liikkeen muihin esineisiin.

"Otan tämän." Totean yksioikoisesti ja pujotan sormuksen sormeeni. Borgin tuijottaa sormusta hetken, mutta astuu lopulta lähemmäs tiskiä.

"23 kaljuunaa." Hän korahtaa. Hinta on korkea, mutta uskon sormuksen olevan sen väärti, joten työnnän käden housujeni taskuun ja ojennan hänelle rahat. Mies sujauttaa ne välittömästi kaapunsa sisään ja minä kävelen ulos liikkeestä hyräillen itsekseni. Aamuni on alkanut hyvin ja se on menossa aina vain parempaan suuntaan.


End file.
